1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercising apparatus and more particularly to a compact, multi-purpose exercise device for accomplishing a number of progressive resistance-type exercises using a novel elastomeric cord-resistance unit which provides a variable resistance to the performance of the exercises.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 Cfr 1.97 and 1.98
The therapeutic value of progressive resistance exercises has long been recognized. Exercising muscles against progressively increasing resistance not only results in added strength and endurance in the muscles, but also in the improvement of neuromuscular coordination and in a more efficient functioning of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
In the past, various types of progressive weight training machines have been suggested. Typically, the prior art exercise apparatus uses one or more weights selected from a stack of weights to provide gravity resistance to the movement of a carriage or other body engaging means. Such apparatus is inherently very heavy and not well suited for use in certain facilities. Additionally, the prior art apparatus is typically quite bulky and difficult to use in confined areas having limited ceiling heights. Further, the weight and bulk of the prior art devices makes their storage and transport quite difficult.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes many of the drawbacks of the prior art exercise devices by providing an apparatus that is compact, lightweight, and readily usable in confined areas. The apparatus includes a non-gravity selectorized resistance module that is made up of a plurality of elastomeric cords which offer variable resistance to the trainee.